


[Podfic of] Unasked / written by astolat

by EosRose



Series: It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean Duology [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Season/Series 02, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/44951">Unasked</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:44:28</p><p>Sam doesn't ask. [Sequel to It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain The Ocean by rageprufrock.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Unasked / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unasked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164480) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by eos rose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/87nmrl4vpltjs5k9onjv5fdgqohjutbd.mp3) | 96.5 MB | 01:35:20  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/otewykgxrnwwadr3xlo6lw8x37icvd9s.m4b) | 50.0 MB | 01:35:20  
  
Remember to download the prequel podfic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772062)!

### Complete Duology

You may also download the _It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean_ and _Unasked_ podfics together as a single podbook.

[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/r7u4mhe0d5926wcfd5y8rvzbd6x39v5r.m4b) |  100.3 MB | 3:30:24  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

You may also download [Unasked](http://bit.ly/JMRY9k) or the [complete duology](http://bit.ly/190Lf7M) from the audiofic archive.

**Author's Note:**

> ### Podfic of the Prequel:
> 
>   * [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772062)
> 

> 
> ### Reader's Commentary
> 
> Some months ago applegeuse and I were discussing how much we love all of Astolat's fics, which somehow led to us deciding to simulpod [Unasked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164480), which at the time was the longest unpodficced Sam/Dean story in Astolat's library--and it just so happened to be an unofficial sequel to [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/44951) by Rageprufrock. We simply couldn't resist branching and recording Pru's lovely fic as well.
> 
> My gratitude goes out to applegeuse for being such a wonderful partner on this project, the authors for both granting blanket permission for their works to be podficced, my twitter followers for putting up with my squee, and miss_marina95 for giving this podfic a beta listen.
> 
>  **For those of you who are interested (and I certainly hope you are!), applegeuse has posted her podfics here:** [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772178) and [Unasked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772183).
> 
> And, as it turns out, I failed to realize there was a pre-existing version of It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean posted by 2naonh3_cl2 a few years ago, which I encourage you to download [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-doesnt-mean-you-can-explain-ocean).
> 
> ### Audio Credits
> 
>   * [Zombie Hoodoo](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100004) and others by Kevin MacLeod
>   * [My Obsession](http://www.amazon.com/My-Obsession/dp/B002LPVBUA/) by Cinema Bizarre
> 

> 
> Please note that all audio incorporated into this podfic has been cropped and modified to suit my purpose. I encourage you to consult the original pieces.
> 
> ### Cover Credits
> 
>   * **Fonts:** [The Last Font I'm Wasting On You](http://www.dafont.com/the-last-font-im-wasting-on-you.font) and [Gill Sans MT Ext Condensed Bold](http://www.fontpalace.com/font-details/Gill+Sans+MT+Ext+Condensed+Bold/)
> 



End file.
